Mall Rats
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Natalia overhears and interesting conversation between her boyfriend and his idiot friend at the mall. PruBela lemon with RusAme sidepair


"At least we aren't whipped, Gil. We see how you follow the Ice Queen around here. Carrying her shopping bags, buying her lunch." Alfred teased, snickering. "Totally. Whipped." As loud as he was, he could be heard across the food court where said "Ice Queen" was enjoying her lunch.

Natalia's interest piqued. The stupid American pig was talking about her and the Albino idiot. The fat, stupid boy hardly ever said anything truly interesting, but if he had given her reason to gut him like a fish, she would like to know.

"Kesesesesesese!" Ugh, her idiot boyfriend's annoying laugh was unmistakable. Perhaps now wasn't the time to deal with the American dog. Gilbert would be, as he would put it, "Unawesomely bummed" if she were to harm his friend. She would be especially rough with her idiot tonight, to make up for the annoyance.

"You're just jealous because I have a totally awesome girlfriend to display my awesomeness for!" The Prussian jackal barked out another laugh.

Natalia smiled. Perhaps, she thought, he would also get a handsome reward for his obedience.

"Why would I be jealous? I have her hot brother and his ginormous dick. Plus, he doesn't make me carry his shit around and do whatever he says." Alfred was such a vulgar boy, her brother should keep a closer eye on his toys. She would never allow Gilbert to speak about her like that in public.

"You're such a fucking size queen, Al. And don't act like you don't let him order you around kesesesese." Gilbert laughed. "I know you, man, you're a total sub."

Natalia rolled her eyes. This conversation was getting vulgar and boring. She left the stupid boys to their idiocy, gathering up her books and slipping into the crowd. She would find her brother, she decided, and scold him for not teaching his pet manners.

She found him in the music store, flipping through rap CDs with a bored look on his face.

"Vanya," She greeted, coming up behind him. "You really must keep a tighter leash on your dog. I could hear him talking about your 'ginormous dick' halfway across the food court." She drawled, smirking. He looked over his shoulder and sighed, turning around to face her.

"Natalia, as forward as ever, I see." He deadpanned. "Pray tell, who was he discussing this with? I can only assume it was your own mutt, if you were eavesdropping." He smirked as Natalia scowled. "And for your information, Alfred is a kitten, not a dog."

"No wonder he is so ill-trained." Natalia snorted. "But you always did enjoy a challenge." She smirked, flipping through a few pop CDs.

"And you always enjoyed control a little too much." Ivan countered. "Not everyone thinks in terms of domination and submission all of the time." He checked the price on one of the CDs and put it back down.

"You only say that because you cannot get your loudmouth cat to obey." Natalia teased, grabbing Ingrid Michaelson's latest CD and heading to the counter.

"You're actually going to buy that?" Ivan asked, snorting. "Don't you already have it on iTunes?"

"I like having CDs, sue me." She shrugged. "It's like Alfred and his vinyl records."

"Alfred pretends to like vinyl records because he's secretly a hipster." Ivan snorted.

"Secretly?" Natalia raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's a secret." She laughed. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows but him."

"Who?" Alfred's voice came from behind them. He and Gilbert had just walked into the store, obviously having the same idea Natalia had: find Ivan.

"You." She answered nonchalantly. "You're a hipster and you won't admit it." She smirked at him, a teasing mirth in her eyes.

Alfred snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Natalia. You're just mad cause I have better taste than you." He stuck out his tongue, flipping her off. Natalia snorted and returned the gesture.

"As if! Natalia has awesome taste!" Gilbert protested, smacking his best friend on the back of the head.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Alfred snapped, punching Gil on the arm. "Fuckin' asshole." Gilbert just cackled and ruffled Al's hair.

Ivan shook his head and chuckled fondly, drawing Al in close and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Alfred, stop being obnoxious." He teased. Alfred, scowled at him and poked his stomach.

"You're obnoxious." He shot back petulantly. "C'mon, lets get out of here. You and I have a date with Fallout 4." He grinned, holding up two game cases. "Xbox or PS4?"

"PS4." Ivan answered, leading Alfred out of the store by his waist. "Natalia. Gilbert." He nodded to each as a goodbye.

"Bye guys! Have fun!" Alfred called over his shoulder, swatting his boyfriend's hand away from his ass. "I'm totally gonna make my wife look like a girl version of you." He said to Ivan, poking him in his side.

"I suppose I should do the same, then." Ivan chuckled, kissing Alfred's ear. Gilbert snickered to himself as they left, their laughter and conversation fading into the crowd as they turned the corner.

Natalia had paid for her CD by now and turned back to Gilbert, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her chin on his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers, smiling softly.

"What now?" She asked, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "The mall's going to close in an hour."

"I don't know." He shrugged, Natalia's teeth clicking. She glared at him; he ignored her. "We could go to the skate park. Some of our friends might be there." He suggested.

"Yeah, getting high." Natalia snorted. "And you have to pass a drug test next week for that job at US Cellular." She reminded him. "And I don't smoke."

"True." He sighed. "And Francis and Antonio are on that drama trip. Al and you brother probably went to Al's house. Do you think your sister is home?" He asked.

Natalia shook her head. "Nyet, she has a late class on Tuesdays and she stays in the city with Eduard." She answered. "And my parents are out of town tonight." She smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"We could go to my house and fool around." She suggested, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"I like that idea." Gilbert grinned, grabbing her hand and turning around to pull her in for a kiss. "C'mon, let's get out of here." Natalia giggled and laced their fingers together as he led her out of the store.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Natalia dropped her keys in the bowl by the door and led Gilbert in by his shirt, kissing him the whole way into the living room. He closed the door behind them, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Empty, as promised." He grinned, sucking and biting on her neck. She moaned softly and tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging softly.

"I heard you and the idiot in the food court earlier." She told him, tugging his head up from her neck. He groaned in frustration and frowned at her.

"Do we really need to bring up Al while we're making out?" He huffed.

"Idiot." She snorted. "You did well." She praised, running her hand through his hair. "And good boys get rewards." She purred, running her thumb over his cheek bone.

"Rewards?" Gilbert grinned, running his hands up and down the small of her back. "I like the sound of that. What kind of rewards?" He asked, squeezing her waist.

Natalia just grinned and pushed him up against the wall, eyes boring into his as she knelt slowly, fingers trailing down his chest and stomach. Her hand cupped his clothed cock, rubbing slowly as she licked her lips.

"Woah." Gilbert breathed, a surge of heat going through him as she leaned in to nuzzle him through his jeans. Natalia hardly ever gave him head!

She chuckled softly to herself at Gilbert's transfixed gaze and undid his button, tugging the zipper between her teeth and pulling it down. She felt Gilbert's stomach muscles jump, her fingertips grazing the sensitive skin as she hooked them into his boxers and tugged down.

He was half hard already and getting more aroused by the second, watching Natalia down on her knees. She smirked up at him as took his cock in her hand, stroking languidly. She may have been on her knees, but they both knew who was really in control.

"Aren't you going to thank me for your reward?" She asked, leaning in to lick the tip of his quickly hardening cock. He gasped, the organ jumping to life in her hand.

"Thank you, mistress." He panted, placing a hand on her head to gently urge her on.

"You're very welcome, _moy shchenok_." She purred, giving his cock a long, slow lick; base to tip. He shuddered and moaned, leaning heavily against the wall. He was fully hard now, aching for her. He could tell by the way she was breathing that she was turned on, too.

He watched as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his member, suckling gently at the head before beginning her descent. She took in about half before beginning to bob her head, hand working at what she couldn't reach with her mouth.

He groaned loudly, struggling to keep his hips from bucking into her mouth. Watching his cock disappear behind those wet, plump, red lips made him want to fuck her face. But her firm grip on his hip let him know who was in charge.

She moaned around his cock and he almost lost it, arching off the wall and tangling his fingers in her long, platinum hair. She smirked around his cock, relaxing her throat and taking him all the way to the hilt.

"Jesus fucking Christ, 'Tasha, you're gonna make me cum." He panted, tugging at her hair. She pulled off of him with a wet 'pop', licking her cherry red lips.

"That's the idea, _lapushka_." She husked, licking his cock. He groaned and let his head fall back against the wall.

"As much as I love the idea of cumming on your face, _Mistress_." He purred. "If its my reward, then I think I should get a request." He smirked.

"Oh?" She purred back, stroking his cock with her hand. "What would you like, _lyubov_?" She asked, already knowing what he was going to request.

"I want to cum in your tight, wet pussy." He licked his lips, running his hand through her hair. "I want to carry you up to your bedroom, spread your legs, and make you scream my name." Natalia bit her lip to keep from moaning, her hand working faster on his cock.

"I think that's a reasonable request." She grinned, kissing the head of his cock and standing up. "So, are you going to carry me?" She asked.

He grinned and kicked off his pants, his shirt coming right after. "First, I think we should get you out of those clothes." He reached for her, tugging her shirt over her head and cupping her breasts through her bra.

"I don't see why you're so self-conscious about these." He frowned, rubbing and squeezing the A cups. "They're adorable and sensitive." He grinned, pinching her nipples through her bra and making her gasp.

"I am not self-concious about my breasts!" She protested, swatting his hands away. He just laughed and drew her close.

"Yeah, I believe you." He teased her, kissing her neck. She frowned, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You like them?" She asked, a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah, of course I do. But it really shouldn't matter what I think, babe." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "They're your tits. It really only matter what you think about them."

Natalia snorted, burying her face in his shoulder. "You're absolutely ridiculous, you know." She shook her head, squeezing him tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered into her hair, combing his fingers through it. He ran his hands gently up her back, undoing the hooks of her bra gently and discarding it. He smoothed his palms down her bar sides, pushing down her skirt, leggings, and panties.

They leaned back against the wall, kissing softly for a few long moments. Gilbert grabbed her ass, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He bit down into the flesh of her neck, smug satisfaction washing over him as she moaned.

He carried her up the stairs, kicking the door open and throwing her playfully onto the bed, where she bounced, giggling. "Come here and kiss me, mutt." She purred, crooking a finger at him beckoningly.

He grinned and crawled onto the bed, sliding over her and catching her lips in a heated kiss. He ran his hands over her naked body, savoring the feeling of her warm, soft skin beneath his rough palms.

He kissed a trail down her neck to her breasts, latching onto one of her nipples and nibbling at it. She gasped and arched, fingers tugging insistently at his hair. "Gilbert!" She scolded. "You know they're – ngh – sensitive!" She panted.

He pulled off of her breast, grinning. "I know, that's the point." He chuckled. "You can't lie to me, _liebling_." He teased. "I know it gets you wet." He purred, running a finger over her slit. She shuddered, glaring at him. True to form, she was sopping wet.

"See what I mean?" He teased, biting her nipple again. She cried out, arching into his mouth. He dipped a finger into her, curling it into her gspot and rubbing, his thumb working at her clit. She moaned and grabbed his hair in both fists, squeezing his waist with her thighs.

He kissed a path down the middle of her torso as he added another finger, working them in and out of her as she bucked her hips and whimpered. He loved the noises she would make when he was pleasuring her, and he savored the times when she would slow down and let him.

He ran his tongue over her slit as he moved his fingers in a beckoning gesture inside of her, grinning as her eyes squeezed shut and her legs jerked involuntarily. He sucked at her clit, the long, loud moan she gave him going straight to his aching cock.

He slid his tongue quickly over her clit in circles, stimulating the sensitive nerves around her opening. He could feel her start to tighten and freeze up, a sure sign she was about to cum. He coaxed her further, not letting up until she tugged his hair hard enough to hurt and bucked into his mouth, her juices flowing onto his tongue.

He licked the taste of her off of his lips and wiped his mouth on his arm, grinning at his flushed, panting girlfriend. "Are you ready for the main event?" He purred, running his hands over her thighs.

" _Boje moy_ , yes!" She panted, spreading her legs for him. He lined himself up and pushed in, groaning as her tight, wet head enveloped him. He pressed his face into the crook of her shoulder and rested there for a moment, panting, before beginning to move.

He channel was still pulsing with the rolling waves of her orgasm and every few seconds she would tighten around him, making him grit his teeth and shudder with pleasure. They were both panting now, Natalia's nails scratching angry red paths up his back as his thrusting brought her closer to a second orgasm.

He could feel his own starting to build as she thrashed underneath him, moaning his name and digging her nails into his shoulders. When she came again, her passage clenching down and milking him, he came undone.

Natalia could feel the warm gush of his seed inside of her and she moaned, collapsing back onto the bed to enjoy the aftershocks of her orgasms. She grinned, feeling warm and happy as she felt Gilbert pull out of her and his cum trickle out from between her legs.

"You're on the pill, right?" He asked as he lay down beside her, drawing her into his arms. She nodded tiredly and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"Da, you do not need to worry about any of your obnoxious brats running around for a long time. " She yawned. "If you ever are so lucky." She snorted.

"Whatever." He teased. "You know you want to have my awesome babies. I bet you would be so hot while you were pregnant, with that big belly full of my kids. I heard that pregnant ladies get really horny, too, so you'll probably want the D all the time and-"

Natalia cut him off by whacking him in the back of the head.

"Shut up, idiot! I want to enjoy my orgasm. Don't ruin it with your big mouth." She huffed.

"If I recall, it was my big mouth that brought you to orgasm the first time, kesesesesesese." He pointed out.

"Shut up or I'll kick you out of bed and make you walk home naked." She hissed. Gilbert just chuckled and pulled a blanket over them, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.

" _Ich liebe dich._ " He whispered into her flushed skin.

" _Ya tebya lyublyu._ " She whispered back, smiling.

 **~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~**

It's been a while since I wrote anything, and this has been sitting in my documents folder for a while, so I decided to take a break from nanowrimo and finish it.

If anyone reading this is following Dreamscape, you should know that it's coming along very nicely! It's changed quite a bit more than I had anticipated, but I like where it's going and I hope everyone else will, too. I can't tell you when to expect it, but I _am_ working on it!


End file.
